nanatsu_no_taizaifandomcom-20200222-history
Commandment
A is a unique power created by the Demon King over 3,000 years ago. There are ten in total and each has a unique curse bestowed upon anyone who breaks its rule. Overview The Commandments are a set of ten decrees that were created by the Demon King when he took half of his power and split that into ten fragments to create the Ten Commandments, who derive their name from their powers. Each Commandment has a specific rule that, if broken, will place a specific curse on the victim(s) depending on what the Commandment itself is centered around. The power of the Commandments is absolute and affects anyone who breaks its rule, even the wielder of the Commandment itself. However, anyone who has another Commandment is immune to all others except their own. Those who were given a Grace by the Supreme Deity are immune to the Commandments effects as well. The curses will only be lifted if the victim defeats its wielder or at the victim's death. The Commandments can be removed from their wielder using an special spell, but only if he or she gives their consent or if they are left powerless, unable to fight or die. Absorbing a Commandment turns any non-demon into a demon, giving them demonic powers as well. However, if anyone, demon or not, tries to take in more than one Commandment, it would destroy them. Monspeet himself said only Meliodas and Zeldris could survive such a feat, but it is revealed that their brother, Estarossa is capable of doing so too, but at the cost of warping his broken soul even more. Meliodas states that by absorbing all ten of the Commandments, he can reach a level of power equal to that of the Demon King and Supreme Deity, as he is doing so to end the curse placed on Elizabeth Liones. The Ten Decrees * |Jiai}}: Anyone who holds hatred in the presence of the wielder will be unable to afflict harm on anyone else. It was previously held by Meliodas and is currently held by Estarossa. * |Shinjitsu}}: Anyone who lies in the presence of the wielder will be turned to stone, unless they are unaware that they are lying. It was previously held by Galand, later absorbed by Estarossa. * |Shinkō}}: Anyone who shows faithlessness in the presence of the wielder will have their eyes set ablaze. It is currently held by Melascula. * |Keishin}}: Anyone who shows their back to the wielder is forced into serving the Demon King and by extension, his representative and youngest son, Zeldris. It was originally held by Calmadios, then Zeldris, who later forfeited it to Meliodas. * |Muyoku}}: Anyone who is holds desire from another person loses their memories, emotions, and sense of self. It was previously held by Gowther, then taken by Zeldris, who later forfeited it to Meliodas. * |Fusatsu}}: Anyone who kills in the presence of the wielder will have their own time stolen away from them until they die from old age. It was previously held by Grayroad, later taken by Meliodas. * |Ansoku}}: The curse is unknown. It was previously held by Gloxinia, but after he left the Ten Commandments it was taken back by Zeldris, who then forfeited it to Meliodas. * |Nintai}}: The curse is unknown. It was previously held by Drole, but after he left the Ten Commandments it was taken back by Zeldris, who then forfeited it to Meliodas. * |Chinmoku}}: The curse is unknown. It was previously held by Monspeet, later absorbed by Estarossa. * |Junketsu}}: The curse is unknown. It is currently held by Derieri. Gallery Merlin Petrified.gif|The petrification effect of the Truth Commandment People's eyes burned by the Faith Commandment.gif|People's eyes burned by the Faith Commandment Love Commandment.gif|The incapacitation effect of the Love Commandment Zeldris Piety Commandment.gif|The slaving effect of the Piety Commandment Dogedo killed by the Pacifism Commandment.gif|The agning effect of the Pacifism Commandment Decrees Selflessness decree.png|Selflessness decree Repose decree.png|Repose decree Patience decree.png|Patience decree Pacifism decree.png|Pacifism decree Truth decree.png|Truth decree Reticence decree.png|Reticence decree Piety decree.png|Piety decree Category:Abilities